Two Worlds Collide
by guardiansofdark
Summary: Clary finds her actual family and is in a middle of two worlds. Between the shadowhunters and demigods. Will clary be able to get them to work together to save the world? or will the the world fall apart to pieces? to be clear jace and clary arent together percy and annabeth is so is the other couples. Clary's original family she has been ripped away from them so yeah read please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Becca: I'm making this other story in my free time because of the reviews in my other story… and yeah I and lily are doing this story together soo…. Say hi lily!**_

_**Lily: hi, I am writing this story with Becca while also I am writing another story so this is just like a filler story if that exists.**_

_**Becca: I think it does exist? I don't know..**_

_**Becca & Lily: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\**_

_**(Clary's POV:)**_

I sigh and walk around the institute with Church while everyone is at Idris, I pet Church's head and leave the institute and walk to the park and sit down at a bench and this guy comes up to me.

"Mind if I sit?" He asks

"Not at all." I say and make room for him. He has jet black messy hair, green eyes, orange t-shirt, blue sneakers and a ball point pen? I decide not to ask him why he is carrying that. I look around averting my eyes from the mysterious boy and see a weird looking demon I never ever encountered in my life before I quickly excuse my self getting a weird look from him and run over to the demon and I get out my seraph blade and whispers it name feeling someone's eyes on me. "Ingrid." The seraph blade turns into a full blade the demon turns around as it senses me and says. "Poseidon's Dauuughteerrrrr" It hisses bringing the 'Daughter' part out longer.

"Nope. It's just me." I say and fight the demon.

_**(Percy's POV: )**_

I look around waiting for my girlfriend Annabeth and see a girl that literally can be Rachel's twin dang. I walk over to her and ask.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." She responds and moves over. I see a Fury and apparently the girl sees it as well- _wait she can see the Fury?_ I look at her as she leaves and gets out a blade? I decide to follow her and get out my ball point pen riptide and I came just in time when the monster said: "Poseidon's Dauuughteerrrrr" making the 'Daughter' longer who is she? She responds quickly

"Nope just me." And she lunges at the Fury seeing that she has no chance against the Fury I stepped in and helped her we finish the Fury in no time and the girl fainted and that is when Annabeth came. "Percy? Who is she?"

"Don't have a clue Wise girl. We should probably get her to my house then I will explain everything."

"Your better seaweed brain." I pick up the girl and we head to my house. Who is this girl and why does she look familiar?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HOUR LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\\/\/\/\/\

I give the mysterious girl some nectar and ambrosia and her phone keeps going off. About a few minutes later she wakes up and me and Annabeth are watching her take in everything.

"Who are you two? Where am I?" The girl asks

"I'm Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy you're at his house now." Annabeth answered

"and you are?" I ask her

"I'm Clary." _Clary? Is that the girl my mom keeps murmuring about why she got kidnapped?_ I get up and look in a box that has her name on it and apparently she and Annabeth notices because they both walk over and I hear Clary give a slight gasp.

"H-how is this here? I lost this a long time ago…" She says and that's when I hear the door open I guess my mom is home. 

"Percy where are you?" I hear my mom say

"Up here mom." I replied and I hear my mom walk upstairs and hear her gasp when she comes up and all three of us see my mom shocked and staring at Clary.

"Who are you?" My mom asks Clary

"I'm Clarissa."

"Clarissa? You came back… Oh my gods I missed you so much." My mom say and hugs Clary.

"Wait what is going on? In Zeus's name?" I ask and my mom releases Clary and takes a picture from the a HUGE effect on Clary she backed up to a wall.

"M-mom?" Clary asks. This girl Clary is my sister? That's why the Fury said 'Daughter of Poseidon' she Is not only my half-sister she is my birth sister.

"Yes. I'm your mom and Percy is your brother." Now I remember everything Clary is my little sister two year difference. She was taken away by a hooded figure at the age of 3 so I was 5 at the time.

"Long time no see little sis." She smiles.

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ANOTHER HOUR LATER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay, ill get my things and be right back now since I have to address." Clary says while laughing I walk her out and she takes a taxi and leaves.

_**(Clary's POV: )"**_

I check my phone. Whoa forty calls from Isabelle, Alec and Jace. I arrive at the institute and quietly without waking anyone up since its 10 at night. I head to my room and pack my things and when I open my door I see Jace and Izzy standing there. _Ah crap._ "Clary where have you been?" Isabelle asks.

"Out." I quickly say and leave. I feel bad I left my best friend Isabelle and Jace my friend I guess? Without any explanation of why I left. I arrive at my old home I smile at the old memories and knock on the door and Percy opens it. "I was beginning to think if you were going to come back sis."

"Please I just have been reacquainted with my actual family and I am planning on never leaving them again."


	2. Update&Preview for worlds collide

**Becca: sorry we have not updated for a while we are swamped with two movies and school work please don't be mad but at the end of this update I will give you a preview on what to look for on "When two worlds Collide" so. **

_Lily: As Becca did say we are sorry and I have not started on my new story snow white just yet we are to busy with all of this please don't be mad._

J.J: we are all very sorry please keep in mind that we will update as soon as possible!

"It's great to have you back little sis." Percy smiles at me.

I smile back "Its good to be back, ever since I left I felt like something has been missing apart of me and I kept getting these weird dreams of you guys but now I am happy that I understand why this is happening now."

"Come on Clary lets get you settled in before we leave for camp in a few weeks."

**Becca: I hope you like that short short preview but I know it was sucky… remember we all still love you.**

_**Guardiansofdark: bye guys! Guardiansofdark signing out! 3**_


End file.
